This new variety of geranium plant originated in 1987 as a sport of the geranium variety "Rigi" in my nursery in Stuttgart, West Germany. The unusual dark color, its growth characteristics and the abundance of flowers caused it to be selected for propagation which was done by me by means of cuttings. Reproduction of successive generations of this plant have shown that its novel and distinguishing characteristics are fixed and hold true from generation to generation.